


You Just Made My List Of Things To Do Tonight

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous said: Could I request a patrick stump imagine in the really early days where the reader is touring with the band and they and Patrick don't want the other guy to know they're a thing so they have to sneak into the van after shows to make out or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Made My List Of Things To Do Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got this request and I wasn't sure if the requester wanted smut or not so I went as far as I thought was appropriate, if you want smut please make sure to specifically ask! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

You smiled wide, jumping around side stage with the rest of the band's friends – who also worked for them; after all being a start out band was never easy or cheap so you needed all the help you could get. The crowd went wild, granted, the grimy club was no stadium heck it probably couldn't fit any more than a hundred and fifty people without piling them in like sardines. However, it was obvious those that willingly crammed themselves into the small venue were enjoying themselves. Your (Y/CE) looked over at Patrick, he was always so sweet and awkward but on stage he seemed to let go a little and actually enjoyed himself, you were happy to witness the site of his enjoyment night after night. By this point you knew accepting Pete's offer to be their official merch girl was the best decision you'd made in years. The band had just finished preforming their final song, _Dead on Arrival_ and bid the crowd goodnight before walking off stage high-fiving you and your friends. Per usual Pete practically flung himself onto you, wrapping his sweaty arms around your neck and kissed your cheek with his usual toothy grin.

"So (Y/N), what'd you think of the set?" the tanned young man questioned, looking at you expectantly and from the corner of your eye you noticed Patrick subtly perk up at the question.

"Amazing, as always," you reply with a smile, earning another kiss on the cheek from Pete.

"Yay!" he laughs, "Who's ready to party?" Pete questions looking around, gaining cheers from those around you and he took that as a yes from everyone.

It was half way through the after party in the shitty motel room that you and Patrick locked eyes, he nodded his head towards the door and you made sure to wait a few minutes before slipping out of the room making sure no one would notice you were gone. You were waiting for him by the room door and almost immediately you gripped the front of his shirt the moment he stepped out, pulling him onto you and closed the gap in between your lips, Patrick may have let go on stage but you knew a whole other side to him. Placing his hands on either side of you head the two of you shared a heated kiss. Your hands knocked off his trucker cap allowing you to run your digits through is rust-gold locks and pull him deeper into the kiss, you felt his arm wrap around your waist and hold you against his soft frame. It was when you heard a muffled barking laughter break out that the two of you separated.

"Van?" he questioned, blue eye flicking from the room door and back to you.

"Van," you repeat in confirmation, grabbing his hand and jetting to the worn out vehicle.

You and Patrick jogged over to the less-than-clean vehicle sliding the door open and stepping inside, the young singer following right behind and slid the door shut behind him. Around you Patrick _fully_ let go and you loved it. Not bothering to waist anytime Patrick slowly lowered you onto the seat, his tongue dart into your mouth the second his lips made contact with yours and you happily opened from him while wrapping your legs around his waist. The two of you made out for a solid five minutes when you felt his hand slip up under your shirt, his hand was soft yet slightly calloused from handling a guitar almost every night on stage but you revelled at the feeling of it on your skin. No one knew about your relationship and that's the way the two of you liked it, it made things... _exciting,_ the secret sex, quick make outs and sneaking around made the two of you feel like sixteen year-olds and kept things fun. Sure, one day you might tell everyone, but until then you decided to enjoy the secrecy.

"Man (Y/N), I've been looking forward to this all night," the nineteen year-old mumbles against your neck, his hips rutting against yours.

"S-So have I," you reply, biting your lip at the feeling of his hardened length pressing up against you.

Your explorations weren't limited to the van, it extended from greenrooms to shitty club bathrooms and dark venue corners. Basically, the two of you got it on where ever you could. Tugging off your shirt Patrick trailed his lips down your ample chest, running a skilled tongue in between them to tease you and you could feel your cheek tingle a little. Moving your hips against his you heard Patrick groan, knowing he'd cut the foreplay short tonight from the sound alone. The teenager lifted himself, about to take off his shirt when you noticed a figure approaching the car and you jumped up.

"Stop! Someone's coming!" you hiss, yanking your shirt back on.

The two of you practically stumbled over each other trying to sit up properly; thankfully you managed to just as the door opened to reveal Pete.

"Hey guys!" the bassist slurred, grinning like a fool as he entered the van.

"Hey Pete," you replied, blushing almost as heavily as Patrick.

"Imma sleep in here wit you two," he mumbles before practically face planting one of the seats and falling asleep almost instantly.

You and Patrick look at each other and burst into giggles, yours increasing when you noticed him shift in his jeans.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later," you chuckle, leaning you head on Patrick's shoulder.

"Looks like it," he replies, wrapping an arm around your waist.

You kissed Patrick once more, long and hard before laying down beside him and falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
